Um sonho tornado realidade
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scorose) Rose tem um sonho com seu melhor amigo, Scorpius, e ele se torna realidade.


**Título:** Um sonho tornado realidade | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação**: K | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso (s):** Blá, blá , blá… os de sempre. Tudo da J. , mas a imagina o livre e graças ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Scorose) Rose tem um sonho com seu melhor amigo, Scorpius, e ele se torna realidade.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L**.

**UM SONHO TORNADO REALIDADE**

_Scopius olhou para mim, se colocou de joelhos na grama e perguntou, á frente de toda a escola, que nos olhavam, abismados: _

_-Rosie, eu te amo. Você quer namorar comigo?_

_Sorri, emocionada. Sempre desejei ouvir essas palavras do garoto que amava. _

_-Sim! - Exclamei. Me aproximei dele e o beijei com paixão, enquanto os alunos gritavam e batiam palmas…_

Rose abriu abruptamente os olhos e fitou o teto de seu quarto. Sentiu sua respiração alterada e seu coração batia descompassadamente. Respirou fundo várias vezes e, aos poucos, se acalmou. O sonho tinha sido tão real. E ela tinha amado a declaração de Scorpius, tal como o beijo. Suspirou e pensou_: "Quem me dera que o sonho tivesse sido real._" E ficou desapontada. A ruiva nunca tinha contado a ninguém, mas estava apaixonada pelo loiro desde seu quinto ano, desde seus quinze anos. E agora, tinha dezessete e sentia que o amava cada vez mais. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, os voltando a abrir novamente.

Se levantou e seu olhar se dirigiu para o criado mudo, para a foto bruxa que ela e Scorpius tinham tirado no quarto ano deles. Na fotografia, se encontravam no jardim de Hogwarts e tinham o uniforme vestido. Estavam abraçados, enquanto sorriam e acenavam para a câmera. A ruiva fechou os olhos, se recordando do conselho de seu pai para não ser amiga de Malfoy, Mas ela tinha feito exatamente o contrário. E não se arrependia. Scorpius era um garoto educado e tímido e a tratava sempre com delicadeza. Seu pai, inicialmente, não tinha gostado de sua amizade com Malfoy mas, percebendo que sua filha era feliz com ele, decidiu colocar suas divergências de lado, com a família Malfoy, que tinha feito exatamente o mesmo. Agora, já não se importava com a presença do loiro que, praticamente, a ia visitar todas as semanas, a convite de sua mãe, que o adorava.

Um pensamento a assaltou e ela pensou: _"Meu Merlin, Scorp vem cá a casa, hoje! Tenho que me preparar."_

Se dirigiu para o banheiro, abriu a torneira, retirou o pijama e entrou dentro da banheira, tomando uma ducha rápida. A lembrança do sonho ainda a perseguia. Se ensaboou, abriu a água e se lavou rapidamente. Desligou a água, enrolou uma toalha branca em seu corpo, saiu da banheira e entrou no quarto. Se dirigiu para o armário, retirou uma camisola vermelha, que dava até á barriga, umas jeans azuis claras e roupa interior. Colocou tudo em cima da cama, se limpou e se vestiu. Pegou na escova e penteou seus longos cabelos ruivos. Olhou para o relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo e viu que eram onze da manhã. Scorpius chegaria dentro de uma hora. Se dirigiu para o fundo do quarto, para a estante, pousou a escova e pegou na varinha. Abriu a janela, fez a cama e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Soube de imediato que era o almoço e sentiu água na boca. Entrou na cozinha e viu sua mãe fazendo lasanha.

-Oi, mãe! – Exclamou, se dirigindo para sua mãe e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Hermione beijou a testa de sua filha e respondeu:

-Oi, filha. Dormiu bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu a ruiva. Olhou em volta e, não vendo seu pai e seu irmão, perguntou:

-Cadê papai e Hugo?

-Jogando Xadrez na sala. – Respondeu a morena. E sussurrou para a filha – Hugo já ganhou a seu pai três vezes, desde que começaram a jogar, pelo menos, há mais de duas horas.

Rose ficou admirada. Seu irmão estava ficando um profissional.

Se dirigiu para uma cadeira, a afastou da mesa, se sentou e olhou para a mãe, nervosamente. Hermione, percebendo de imediato o nervosismo da filha, acenou com a varinha no forno, para o almoço não queimasse. Se virou para a filha e perguntou, preocupada, enquanto se sentava a seu lado:

-O que está acontecendo, Rosie? Porque está tão nervosa?

A ruiva respirou fundo e perguntou:

-Se nota assim tanto?

-Eu, pelo menos, noto, pois conheço você desde que nasceu. – Respondeu Hermione, um pouco apreensiva. E perguntou, carinhosamente – O que está preocupando você?

Rose respirou fundo e contou o sonho que tivera com Scorpius. A morena ouvia sua filha com atenção, e nada dizia. Quando terminou, Rose ergueu o olhar, vendo o rosto admirado da mãe e perguntou, timidamente:

-Você está brava?

-Bom…- Falou sua mãe, sem jeito – Eu nunca pensei que você gostasse desse jeito de Scorpius. Mas não estou brava.

Sorriu carinhosamente para a filha, para a acalmar, se levantou e a abraçou. Acariciou seus cabelos suaves, beijou sua testa e, de seguida olhou para os olhos azuis de Rose e disse:

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz. E Scorpius é um bom garoto. Você fez uma boa escolha.

-E qual será a reação de papai? Ele vai ficar bravo? – Perguntou, com receio.

-Se seu pai falar alguma coisa, ele vai perceber o porquê de eu ser intitulada a melhor bruxa da sociedade. – Respondeu a morena, calmamente e voltou sua atenção para o almoço. A ruiva suspirou, aliviada, sabendo que sua mãe a apoiava. Decidiu colocar a mesa. Se levantou e abriu a porta da sala. Entrou e viu seu pai fazendo um xeque-mate em Hugo.

-Ganhei! – Exclamou seu pai, contente. Hugo o fitou, emburrado e Rose falou:

-Pai, tenho de colocar a mesa. – Ron ia responder á filha, quando tocaram á campainha.

-Vá abrir, Rosie. – Falou á ruiva – Eu e Hugo colocamos a mesa.

Rose se dirigiu para a porta, enquanto ouvia seu irmão resmungando com seu pai. Abriu a porta e, quando viu Scorpius á sua frente, ficou perplexa. O loiro estava lindo, com seu cabelo esvoaçando levemente e trazia vestidas umas jeans azuis e uma camiseta verde, se notando seu físico perfeito. Scorpius sorriu para Rose e disse:

-Oi, Rosie. – Deu uma volta, para a ruiva o ver melhor e perguntou – Como estou?

"_Lindo!"_ – Exclamou em pensamento – _"Parece um anjo."_

Mas respondeu simplesmente:

-Você está muito bem, Scorp.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu o garoto. Aproximou seu rosto do da ruiva e a beijou na bochecha, a fazendo corar.

-Entre. – Falou, encabulada. O loiro entrou e ela o levou para a sala.

-Boa tarde, senhor Weasley. Boa tarde, Hugo. – Falou Scorpius, educadamente. Rose reparou que a mesa já estava posta. A cor da toalha era vermelha e continha os pratos, talheres, copos, guardanapos e garrafas de suco de laranja e Uísque de Fogo. A ruiva revirou os olhos. Seu pai nunca iria deixar de implicar com Scorpius por ele ser Slytherin. Olhou para o loiro e viu, pela sua expressão calma, que não se tinha importado.

-Boa tarde, Scorpius. – Responderam Ron e Hugo. Hermione saiu da cozinha com uma travessa em suas mãos e a colocou em cima da mesa. Observou a cor da tolha, mas nada disse, simplesmente fulminou o marido com o olhar, que nada falou. De seguida, se dirigiu para Scorpius e o abraçou carinhosamente, enquanto falava:

-Scorpius, meu querido. Há muito tempo que não o via. Como está?

-Estou bem. – Respondeu Scorpius, a abraçando de volta – Obrigado por perguntar, senhora Weasley.

-O almoço é lasanha. – Informou a mãe de Rose, com um sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto Ron e Hugo lambiam os lábios, com fome. – Espero que goste.

-Adoro lasanha. – Comentou o loiro. Se sentaram na mesa e começaram a se servir. Ron e Hugo discutiam sobre Quidditch, enquanto Hermione, Rose e Scorpius conversavam sobre a vida do garoto.

-Como estão seus pais? – Perguntou a morena.

-Estão bem, obrigado. – Respondeu o loiro – Eles decidiram fazer uma viagem a Roma, durante quatro semanas, e queriam me levar.

A ruiva empalideceu e pensou: _"Ficar quatro semanas sem ver Scorpius? Eu não aguento ficar uma semana sem o ver! Não vou aguentar!"._

-Mas eu disse que não. – Continuou Scorpius – Eles merecem uma segunda lua de mel.

Hermione olhou para o marido e perguntou:

-Está ouvindo, Ronald? – O ruivo olhou para a mulher rapidamente e ela continuou:

-Draco e Astória vão fazer uma segunda lua de mel.

-Ahn…que bom para eles. – Respondeu o ruivo, sem interesse, fazendo Hermione bufar de raiva. Rose olhou para o pai, que continuava conversando com Hugo sobre Quidditch e pensou: " _Meu Merlin, como papai, às vezes, é tapado._ _Será que ele não percebeu que mamãe quer viajar sozinha com ele?"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua mãe, que olhava preocupada para o Scorpius:

-E você vai ficar sozinho naquela mansão enorme?

-Eu tenho os elfos domésticos. – Respondeu o garoto, encolhendo os ombros - Eles me fazem companhia…

-Não! – Exclamou Hermione, com determinação. Rose e Scorpius fitaram a morena, admirado e ela continuou – Você vai ficar com a gente.

A ruiva sentiu suas orelhas queimando, ficando vermelha de vergonha, mas nada disse. Mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil: "_Mamãe quer que Scorp fique com a gente? Durante duas semanas? Meu Merlin, não vou aguentar ficar perto dele, sem me lembrar do sonho."_

Hermione e o loiro continuaram conversando, mas Rose se desligou da conversa. Sua mente estava trabalhando freneticamente e sua pergunta principal era: _"Como irei encarar Scorpius, todos os dias, durante duas semanas?" _

Acabaram de almoçar e sua mãe levitou os pratos. De seguida, trouxe para a mesa, taças com mousse de chocolate e a ruiva se esqueceu, por uns momentos, de seu problema. Terminaram a sobremesa e se levantaram. Seu pai olhou para o loiro e perguntou:

-Scorpius, você quer jogar Xadrez comigo e com Hugo?

Scorpius abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione gritou da cozinha:

-Ronald. Hugo. Venham me ajudar.

-Porque não pode ser Rose? – Perguntou seu irmão, revoltado.

-Porque sua irmã tem visitas. – Falou, calmamente, sua mãe da cozinha e, de seguida, gritou – Agora!

Os dois ruivos se dirigiram para a cozinha, resmungando e Rose perguntou:

-Quer ir para o meu quarto? – Scorpius hesitou por uns segundos, mas respondeu – Pode ser.

Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto da ruiva. O loiro olhou para o criado mudo e falou, com um sorriso no rosto:

-Nossa foto. – A garota sorriu e respondeu:

-Sim, nossa primeira foto. - O loiro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e se sentou na cama, fazendo a ruiva estremecer, se lembrando do sonho.

-Venha para aqui. – Pediu Scorpius, apontando para a cama. Rose respirou fundo e se dirigiu para a cama, se sentando a seu lado.

-Como você vai? – Perguntou o garoto, preocupado. – Não falou nada durante o almoço.

-Ah, está tudo bem. – Respondeu a ruiva, tremendo com a aproximação dele. Scorpius franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

-Você tá com frio?

-Não. – Respondeu Rose, confusa – Porquê?

-Porque você está tremendo – Falou Scorpius, preocupado. – Deixa que eu te esquento.

Se aproximou mais da amiga, que estremeceu, e a abraçou delicadamente. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e a ruiva conseguiu ver os olhos azuis do Slytherin brilhando. Sem se conterem, aproximaram seus rostos e seus lábios se tocaram timidamente. A ruiva sentiu, dentro de si, uma explosão de emoções e fechou os olhos, se sentindo quente. Se abraçaram, fazendo seus corpos se colarem, e ela tocou nos cabelos loiros do garoto, percebendo que eram sedosos. Aprofundaram o beijo e Rose não pode evitar gemer. Scorpius se afastou rapidamente da amiga, quebrando o beijo. A ruiva abriu os olhos e viu o semblante arrependido do loiro, que falou:

-Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter beijado você.

Rose olhou nos olhos do loiro e disse, com sinceridade:

-Porque haveria de desculpar você, se eu também queria o beijo.

Scorpius fitou a ruiva, admirado e gaguejou:

-Você…Você também queria?

-Sim. – Sussurrou a ruiva. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda sua coragem e declarou:

-Eu te amo, Scorp. – O loiro sorriu com sua resposta e se aproximou dela. Se sentou a seu lado, tocou em uma madeixa do cabelo ruivo e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Respondeu o garoto, nervosamente. E perguntou:

-Você quer namorar comigo? – Ela arregalou os olhos, admirada. Se lembrou do sonho e pensou: _"Ele está se tornando realidade." _Percebeu que o loiro estava nervoso e sorriu carinhosamente. Tocou delicadamente em seu rosto e respondeu:

-Sim. – O loiro sorriu, aliviado a puxou para si, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem abruptamente, a beijando com desespero. Rose sorriu, internamente, e percebeu que Scorpius era o garoto de sua vida.

FIM

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Espero que tenho gostado da fic. Eu a amei escrever. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
